Angel
by Static Insanity
Summary: Then just ages ago, we had our first kiss, and it had turned into something more, something unforgettable." My own perspective of what should have happened after 3x11. SYELLE of course! Reviews are Love!


Hello there! This is my own perspective of what should have happened after 3x11. Stupid Writers for killing Elle and Sylar's heart. gah!

Summary: I lay my head back down and let my mind wander. I just realized that everything was happening so fast. It's just moments ago when he used Tracy's body to make everyone believe that I'm dead, and I was killed by Sylar. Then just ages ago, we had our first kiss, and it had turned into something more, something unforgettable.

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye

We arrived at a clean, two-story house with vines climbing on its walls. I held his hand tightly as we took a step to stand in front of the wooden door of my aunt's house. I took a deep breath before I knocked three times. After that, I could hear footsteps getting louder; our call was reciprocated. The door flew open that made my insides jump with surprise. Here in front of me stood my aunt, Reese, her hair tied in a bun, and she slightly resembled my father.

"Oh Ellie! It's nice of you to visit me and-"she stopped abruptly when she saw him by my side, his shirt covered in blood. I gripped his hand tighter and smiled at my aunt,

"Oh. This is Gabriel Gray, and he is my fiancé."

I looked sideways to see him choking a little bit, and my aunt was smiling at the good 'news'.

"Congratulations to both of you!" She said looked at him, "But both of you looked awful, let's get yourselves cleaned up first before we have my special cookies."

I was ushered to my room by him. I looked up and saw him in my uncle's clothes (which strangely fitted him), and he smelled of lavender. I found it relieving to see my old room which I use whenever daddy and I stay here for vacation. I sat on my bed and ran my hands on the blue satin sheets as he walked around the room and observed my childhood pictures. I felt a rush of embarrassment as he chuckled at them.

"Watch out, or I'll zap you," I said warningly to him, but he only laughed at me.

"You really looked cute here,"

"Whatever," I said half-laughing as I pulled him onto my bed. I wrapped my arms around him and his strong arms went around my waist. We just stared to each other when something occurred to me. "Will they ever find us?"

"I will never let them find you, Elle."

I let go of myself and looked at him. I'm starting get nervous again, "but what about you?"

"I will go there and fix everything; I have my plans."

"You're going back to your father?"

"I have to. I need to and this and, Elle," he cupped my face softly. The moment made me a little emotional, but I restrained from letting my tears fall. "I want to start a future with you."

He leaned forward to give me a soft kiss. Our foreheads were touching, and his hands were still on both side of her face when I spoke quietly,

"What are you going to do then?"

"I want to speak to your aunt about this, can I?"

"Anytime."

Then he stood up and opened the door, I stood up to follow him."

"I think I can go alone, you need your rest." He looked over his shoulder and saw me pouting as I climbed back to my bed. "I'll be back," then I heard the door shut before me.

I lay my head back down and let my mind wander. I just realized that everything was happening so fast. It's just moments ago when he used Tracy's body to make everyone believe that I'm dead, and I was killed by Sylar. Then just ages ago, we had our first kiss, and it had turned into something more, something to unforgettable. The fact that we might have conceive a child made me giggle and nervous. Then I drew a breath as I thought of him away, risking his own life. I had to admit that the half of me was scared for him, but the other said that I had to trust him, seeing that he can't die.

It was an hour or two before he went back to my room. I couldn't help but ask why he's smirking, not to mention that it looked sexy (but I don't have to tell him that).

"Why the smug face?" I asked confidently as I sat up, crossing my legs.

"I explained everything to your aunt, and she agreed as long as it will make you safe," he said firmly as he sat beside me. I screwed my face a bit out of curiosity and he seemed to understand me. "Tomorrow morning you will leave for France and there you will stay with your cousin, then as soon as everything will go back to normal, I will visit you there. We will start a life together. You like that, huh?"

I thought the plan was ingenious, it was perfect. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I held his hand again and release all my emotions in it. Then after ages, he reached for his pocket to get his broken watch. He gave it to me and I gingerly took it. The watch reminded me of the first time we met, the first I learned how to care for him. Our moments were so vivid that I wish they last forever.

"That's a sign of my promise, Elle. I will come back."

"Of course you will; you're invincible!" I said at him as I pumped my fist in the air. He smiled at me, and it undeniably made my ears red. Then he flung his arms around me and gave me a long hug. The thought that I might not see him for weeks and weeks made me teary. He realized that I'm crying.

"You're my angel, Elle. You make me feel strong," he said over my shoulder.

"An angel with a broken watch," I corrected him, as I took hold of his broken watch, and closing my eyes.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER: Retribution_

**Summary:** I bit my lip as I thought of him. I'm in this constant panic of the thought that something might happen to him. Maybe turn back to his dark self? The one who kills for his own good? I prefered him to be gray, just like Noah. He never stands for the good, or lurk in the shadows of evil. He only stand in the middle, striving to protect his family. I closed my eyes as I silently wished for his presence, even though I know that he was now far away, searching for his long lost identity and the reality about his parentage.


End file.
